


The other side of the joke

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It began with two deaths, but it didn't end there.





	The other side of the joke

The Yakuza hitmen in Japan, dead from blows few people in the world could have recognized. The human smuggler in Hong Kong, shot in the head, said the experts, from two miles away. The bloodbath in Rio, fifteen men killed with the same knife in the same night.

And then the killings came to Gotham, and the city had only thought it knew what _bloody_ meant. By gun, by bomb, by knife, by venom, criminals started dying everywhere, and everybody was a criminal, more or less, in Gotham.

They only caught him because his butler gave him away. And even after the hundreds of bodies, his money bought enough of the law that he was declared insane. Not that many disagreed.

Now he sits in his cell in Arkham, meditating, waiting in the dark like a sleeping bat.

They light a warning signal against the Gotham sky every time he escapes.


End file.
